


Double Gift

by zemole



Category: Nirvana (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 10:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16763725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: Dave's first kiss with Kurt.





	Double Gift

**Author's Note:**

> "Anonymous inquired:  
> How but some kurt/dave fluff? Like something sickeningly sweet like their first kiss or something"

He’d always fantasized about kissing Kurt, from the very beginning his eyes would linger too long staring at the singer’s lips, thinking about how marvelous it would be to walk up to him and cup his stubbly jaw in his hands, lean down and crush their mouths together in a passionate smooch. That never happened thought, he’d never had the balls in him to act upon his desires. 

Dave would have thought he’d go on living his life not knowing what Kurt Cobain’s lips felt like. He ruled it off as another unsolved mystery of the world, along with aliens and the Bermuda Triangle. So when he’d handed Kurt his demo tape, he hadn’t expected to have the blond come out of the bathroom after and push him against the wall, standing on his tiptoes as he let his lips attack Dave’s.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it had been enough to supply him with a lifetime of happiness. A double gift he’d call it, the approval of Kurt and a kiss to top it off. What more could a man ask for?


End file.
